Solos los dos
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Han pasado 3 años después de que Shinji perdiera a Kaoru. Ahora es un muchacho de 17 años que intenta buscar la felicidad. Una confesión de Misato cambiará las cosas...¿Kaoru realmente puede volver?


Solos los dos

Solos los dos

Un dia como cualquiera en la vida de Ikari Shinji, éste salía de la escuela hacia la casa de Misado, para encontrarse con la misma situación de siempre: A Misado bebiendo más de la cuenta y a Asuka llamándolo "idiota".

Como lo extrañaba, como deseaba verlo, como añoraba el hablar con él, con su querido Kaoru.

Él fue el único que pudo conocer a fondo a Shinji y el único que realmente lo quiso tanto después de su adorada madre.

- Shinji… ¿En qué piensas? –le pregunta Misato con algo de nostalgia al verlo tan deprimido.

- Ve a dormir, Misato. Estás ebria.

- Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

- Yo… quiero que él vuelva…

- Shinji, hay algo que quiero decirte…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

- Kaoru no está muerto, Shinji.

- ¡Mentira! Yo mismo lo maté con mis propias manos

- Los ángeles solo pueden morir en manos humanas, Shinji. El comandante Ikari me ordenó que no te hablara de esto, pero eso ya no importa ahora que las guerras han acabado.

- ¡Mi padre! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! Misato… ¿dónde está Kaoru ahora?

- Pronto lo verás –diciendo esto, la joven mujer sale de la habitación de Shinji, dejándole solo.

- Kaoru…

- ¿Dime?

- ¡¿Eh?! –impresionado, Ikari no quita su mirada del extraño personaje albino que tiene frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué esa expresión, señor Ikari?

- Pensé…-habla el joven mientras comienza a llorar.- Pensé que estabas muerto.

- Los ángeles no podemos morir así, jovencito. Además, ya te lo dije antes…yo nací para conocerte, señor Ikari. Y si no eres completamente mío, no estaré satisfecho.

Shinji le miró con atención. Sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, su rostro albino era igual de hermoso, sus rojos ojos tenían la misma expresión de tranquilidad.

- No me mires así, o me pondré nervioso…

- ¿Te molesta? –Le pregunta, sonrojado y lloroso, Shinji.-

- No, pero… pensaría que quieres aprovecharte de mi fragilidad…

- ¡No digas tonterías!

El apuesto muchacho albino se acerca a Shinji y le seca las lágrimas a un sonrojado piloto de Eva con ligeros besos, limpiando el rastro de las pequeñas gotas de agua salada de sus ojos.

- Aún te amo, señor Ikari.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Desde que vi tu cara hace tres años, me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea.

- Eso no es normal…

- ¿Crees que es extraño lo que siento por ti?

- No, pero muchas personas lo considerarían extraño y fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Tu que sientes por mi?.

- Yo… no lo se –al decir esto, el joven ángel se acerca a Shinji gateando en la cama. El joven piloto se atemoriza un poco y se deja caer en la cama, por lo que Kaoru aprovecha para quedar encima de él.- N-No te acerques…

- Aún tienes vergüenza de interactuar con la gente. Arreglemos eso ¿quieres?.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ah… -su pregunta se ahoga en un pequeño gemido al sentir las cálidas manos de Kaoru recorrer su desnudo pecho.

- ¿Te incomoda que haga esto?

- Ka-Kaoru, por favor, detente –decía a duras penas Shinji al sentir como su albino recorría sus pezones succionándolos con sus tibios labios y su cálida lengua.-

- Eres tan delicioso que me dan ganas de comerte, Shinji… -acompañando sus besos, Kaoru usa sus manos para cosquillear el miembro erecto de su presa.

- ¡Ah! No lo hagas. Asuka está del otro lado…

- No te preocupes. Estuve vigilándola un rato y está oyendo música. No nos oirá. –diciendo esto, sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta su miembro, depositando pequeños besos y mordidas leves.

- ¡Ah! Ummm… ¡Ah!

- Shinji, no te resistas. Se que te gusta también.

- ¡Ahhh! No te… detengas…

Sonriendo ante ésta confesión tan excitante, Kaoru volvió a subir hasta el rostro enrojecido de Shinji, besando sus labios con extrema pasión, el cual fue muy bien correspondido.

Luego fue bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo como su de un apetitoso dulce se tratara, arrancándole varios suspiros a su presa.

Sus labios fueron descendiendo hacia su tórax. Shinji no pudo más y comenzó a retirar la camisa de Kaoru y éste, emocionado, le ayuda. Poco después, la ropa de ambos fue cayendo hacia el suelo dejándolos completamente desnudos, Kaoru encima de Shinji.

- Me gusta tu cuerpo. Has crecido mucho, Shinji.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Ya tengo 17 años…

- Si, pero tu cuerpo aún sigue siendo tan delicado y suave como el de un bebé. No tienes mucha musculatura, pero eso me encanta, que te veas tan frágil.

- ¡Oye, no te burles de…! –su exclamación fue olvidada al gemir nuevamente por los besos de Kaoru.

Kaoru seguía recorriendo el pecho de Shinji, explorando con sus labios el tórax de su compañero, para después seguir descendiendo hasta su abdomen, depositando mojados y excitantes besos. Sonriendo, el albino siguió bajando sus labios hasta atrapar las caderas de su amado. Siguió su camino besando sus muslos y volviendo a ascender, atrapando nuevamente las caderas de Shinji para después darle ligeros besos al desnudo miembro de su víctima.

- Kaoru, ahí…

El joven no esperó más para metérselo entero a la boca, robándole un sonoro suspiro al joven Ex - piloto de Eva.

- Te amo, Shinji…

A pesar de no recibir una mínima respuesta, Kaoru inició su adentración en la intimidad de su piloto, quien estaba totalmente desorbitado, como en otro mundo.

- ¡Ah, Shinji!

- ¡Kaoru!

La penetración se hizo aún más rápida y profunda. Kaoru tomó la espalda de Shinji entre sus brazos y lo sentó encima de él, haciendo más cómoda la penetración.

- ¡Kaoru, ya… no puedo!

- ¡Vamos, Shinji, acabemos juntos!

- ¡Ah, me estoy mojando! –grita Shinji ante tal excitación.

- ¡Ya, ya casi, Shinji! ¡Ah, me correré!

- ¡Hazlo, Kaoru, córrete dentro!

El jovencito se deleitó con sentir la calidez de la semilla de Kaoru dentro de su ser. Cansados, ambos cayeron uno encima del otro en la cama, con la respiración muy agitada.

- Perdón, me a-aproveché de ti –le susurra Kaoru al oído de Shinji, quien ahora se encontraba a su costado.

- No importa. Me gustó mucho… -menciona dulcemente avergonzado Shinji.

- Shinji… -el joven abraza el desnudo cuerpo de su compañero.- ¿Dime, qué haré contigo? Haces que desee esto una y otra vez…

- Kaoru, te eché mucho de menos…

- Yo no…-Shinji le mira decepcionado.- No me pongas esa cara. Me refiero a que durante los dos últimos años, he estado viniendo cada noche a verte, Shinji.

- Kaoru, yo… -El albino lo hace callar, colocando su dedo índice encima de sus labios.

- No digas nada. A pesar de ser humano y de amarte tanto, soy un ángel y eso nos hace enemigos, Señor Ikari.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Acaso te irás?

- Posiblemente, señor…

Algo avergonzado, Shinji acaricia el rostro sorprendido de Kaoru quien no puede evitar ponerse colorado hasta las orejas (o sea, más rojo que un tomate). El muchachito se aferra a Kaoru, apoderándose de su calido pecho con sus labios, arrancándole un suspiro.

- ¡Ah! Shinji…

- No tienes que irte, Kaoru…

- No tengo un motivo para quedarme y…

- ¿Yo no soy un motivo suficiente?

- Pero, Shinji…

- Te amo, Kaoru. Y si te vas, no podré sobrevivir.

Esta confesión hizo conmover el corazón de Kaoru, quien, emocionado al ser finalmente correspondido, abrazó el desnudo cuerpo de su pareja.

- ¿En serio me amas? ¿No te importa que sea un ángel?

- No me importa. Además, todas las misiones han acabado finalmente y ya no hay motivo para pelear.

- ¿Y la señorita Langley?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Asuka en esto?

- Pensé que ella te gustaba.

- Solo te he amado a ti en toda mi vida…

- Yo también. Tú eres mi único amor…

Felices ambos se abrazan el uno con el otro. Kaoru acurruca a Shinji en su pecho y éste se aferra a él como impidiendo que pueda escaparse de sus manos.

- ¿Qué haremos con los demás?

- No importa nada, Kaoru. Solo los dos.

Al día siguiente, la malhumorada Asuka se levanta, y, al ver a Misato algo deprimida, observa la carta que la ex-capitana tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Misato? ¿Y esa carta?

- Es de Shinji.

- Ese idiota. ¿Qué hizo ésta vez?

- Nada. Simplemente, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué?.

Querida Misato, perdóname por todas las molestias causadas.

Muchas gracias por todo. Fuiste muy buena conmigo y te estoy infinitamente agradecido.

Por fin he hallado mi felicidad con mi persona especial.

Te quiero mucho. Gracias por todo. Despídeme de Asuka y de Ayanami.

Cuando me necesites, visítame en casa de Kaoru. Te ruego que guardes éste secreto, aún a mi padre.

Abrazos. Ikari Shinji.

La mujer, llorosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dobló la carta y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Entonces, Asuka entendió que Shinji se había ido lejos, por lo que solo optó por preguntar.

- ¿Él volverá?

- No lo hará. Se ha llevado todas sus cosas y de ahora en adelante será muy feliz. Dejémosle.

Por otro lado, en un pequeño departamento de una lejana ciudad de Japón, Shinji y Kaoru se entregaban nuevamente en cuerpo y alma, como dos eternos enamorados que se amaban sin prejuicios.

- Así quería que estuviéramos… -dice Kaoru con lujuria.

-…Solos los dos –complemente, Shinji, la frase besando amorosamente a Kaoru.

Se amarán ahora y para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

_**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic de Evangelion porque muy poco me gustaba ver éste anime, pero cuando apareció Kaoru, me emocioné y realmente pensé que ambos complementaban! Estoy haciendo varios FFs como de Inuyasha, Candy Candy, Gravitation y Naruto, espero que se den una vuelta por ahí.**_

_**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Dayito-chan**_


End file.
